Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a restaurant located in the Plaza. It is a popular place to go and eat and is often crowded. It also features a stage and a grand piano. Players can play Pizzatron 3000 in this room. Pins Parties 2017 = * During the April Fools' Party 2017, the Pizza Parlor was drawn in a realism art style. * During the Medieval Party 2017, the Pizza Parlor had stone walls, and the tables and chairs were replaced with a large circular table with pizzas and goblets on it, surrounded by ten red folding chairs. There were also two penguin busts on pillars, a harp, and torches and banners hung on the walls. * During the Music Jam 2017, there were many plaques on the wall, a clock, a stage with a piano, red electric guitar, and a red drum set, and a Snow Trekker which was also on the wall. * At The Fair 2017, the room became a circus tent; haystacks, carriage wheels, bunting and balloons were placed inside. The three dining tables in the middle were also surrounded by a ring. * For the duration of the Halloween Party 2017, the room was darkened. In-place of a piano was a huge pipe organ. Other decor included jack-o-lanterns, black and orange balloons, and a candelabra. * During Operation: Blackout, the skies were darkened outside due to the blockage of the sun. The windows of the double doors in this room were made dark to reflect that. * During the Christmas Party 2017, there were bows and Christmas ornaments everywhere, gingerbread cookies in the oven, a Christmas tree next to the piano, and a harp in that location as well. |-|2018 = * During the Winter Fiesta 2018, the Pizza Parlor was given a new color scheme for the party, including cacti decor and a Mariachi band setup on the stage. * During the Penguin Play Awards 2018, the Pizza Parlor was turned into a fancy restaurant. Carpets were used in the restaurant for the first time in Club Penguin Rewritten history. The upgrade included formal white table cloths, cushioned red chairs with arm rests, a bigger kitchen, a coat check / reception, new lighting, spaces for dancing, and an upstairs stage. * During the Music Jam 2018, the lighting of the Pizza Parlor was dimmed. Several decorations were added, including: Snow Trekker "crashed" into a wall with its headlights on, framed items on the wall, a clock, exit sign, instruments at stage (with the grand piano removed), speakers, and a Penguin Band poster. Trivia * On July 4, 2018, an unexpected glitch occurred, kicking random players that enterered the Pizza Parlor and stayed there for longer than a minute. Gallery Parties 2017 = April Fools' Party 2008 Pizza Parlor.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval_Party_2017_Pizza_Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music_Jam_2017_Pizza_Parlor.png|Music Jam 2017 Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.05.23 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 7.54.17 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Blackout_Pizza.png|Operation: Blackout Christmas Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Penguin Play Awards 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Music Jam 2018 Other Mission_8_Pizza_Parlor.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Category:Indoor Rooms Category:Permanent Rooms Category:2017 Category:Rooms Category:2018